Creatures I have been
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: Stories of Wesen within the Scoobies. As well as potentially Grimms. Which Scoobies, and how many, may change from chapter to chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of NBC/Universal and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to Grimm or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target.

Wesen Xander

Prologue

Alexander LaValle Harris knew this would have to come out eventually, not looking foreward to it. Especially since Buffy was the Slayer, and this could be considered a slayable offense. The fact they were friends was why he was given a chance to explain. This didn't stop the death glares from Willow and Buffy, or the lesser dirty look of Giles.

"Okay. I'm a Wesen. Means I'm human like eighty, ninety percent of the time. The other part of the time, I'm... something else. Um.. Okay, you know about Wilhem and Jacob Grimm?" started the young black haired boy as he tried to bring them up to speed.

"The brothers Grimm, writers and collectors of Fairy Tales. The Council believed it was formed from details of demon hunting which were heavily fictionalized. Warnings for children against the darkness." answered Giles, as he began to get an interest even with his anger at what was hidden from them. Which could have put them and Buffy especially in danger.

"While Willie and Jakey were not Grimms, they had access to Grimm Journals which they used to make those stories. Which are truer then you think..." continued the young teen in trouble, but he was interupted by Buffy.

"I though you said they were Grimms and now they aren't? Which is it?"

"Grimm is a last name, it's a german word for anger... it is also the name for a bloodline of superhumans. They are to Wesen what Slayers are to demons and vamps. God knows how many times I heard, "Be good Xander, or the Grimm will come and cut off your head." Not even the worse stories of the Grimms. Most range from killing just the bad wesen to killing all wesen quickly and cleanly to.. not killing quickly or cleanly." He could feel the involuntary woging of his body. Which made him smirk.

"Xander? What's so funny with... bad stuff?" Willow was worried and Buffy had lessen her glare a little.

"I just woge, changed by body."

"Xander? I didn't see anything. You guys?" The other two nodded and agreed with Buffy.

"And that is why Grimms are so dangerous to us, cause if one of you were one you would have seen it. Hate to say it... It's like a Vamp's game face, but with three forms rather then one. A human face, our game face where most of our powers come into play, and a partial game face. Everyone can see the full game face, but only select people can see the partial. Other wesen, certain demons... and Grimms.

As I said, Grimms are like Slayers. Similar physical powers, mastery of fighting as instincts. But where there is one Slayer, who is a female with precognition visions... A Grimm is a bloodline, where there are multiple people around the world, who have great observation and artist skills.

Now Wesen... most of us want to live normal and healthy lives. There are elements who have to due to biology, due to instinct or due to desire prey on humans and other wesen. Even those with those problems have resisted the call. Also wesen tend to have powers in their woge forms. Usually physical powers like speed or strength, but there are exotic stuff. The difference is most is science based, even if it's pseudoscience. Even our witches, Hexenbiests, use weird potions which alter body chemistry to a degree beyond normal science.

Basically, I'm the same Xander... just with a little extra." finished Xander, as he hoped they got the entry level knowledge of his wesen people. His friends were digesting the information, question brewing in their minds. A judgement being weighed on what he had been hidden from them and where they would be going forward.

"You should have told us earlier. I don't know about the others, but I'll forgive you... after I make you suffer for keeping secrets. Do you want to help with the suffering and forgiveness Willow?" asked Buffy as she looked to her friend and Xander's oldest friends.

"Yes, a whole lot of suffering for the poopyhead. Especially since he had a lot longer to tell me, warn me, about this... Alexander LaValle Harris."

"I'm more willing to forgive... if you could explain more on this. For example, how many wesen are there?" asked the english librarian, getting into watcher mode.

"Not sure, but a lot. Heck of a lot of famous peope were wesen. Including some of the presidents. Or famous people and world leaders. There isn't a lot on us. Other then wesen books on ourselves like medical books and Grimm Journals, which the Grimms record everything they know about wesen. So they can kill us. I might be able to get you some, as long as the council doesn't want to disect me or something."

"Okay.. More on that later, but now we want to see it. We didn't get a great view the first time, we want to see whatever it is you're when you're not so much... Xander shaped." asked Buffy as she wanted to see his other side. The others did too.

"Okay... I'm a.." he started, as he fully woged into his wesen form, which was...

Author's Notes:

This is a quick prologue for the Xander section of these stories. Where one or more of the Scoobies are a wesen. In this case, just Xander. However, this might change. One idea was the question on what would happen if Buffy became a Grimm while a Slayer. Or inverse, Faith could be a Grimm who becomes a Slayer.

As a prologue, I have left it open to suggestion on what kind of Wesen Xander should be. Which you should be able to find on the show, on the Grimm Wikia or on Wikipedia. I may or may not take those suggestions but I am open to them. But Xander will relatively remain the same. As even with Wesen, there are exceptions.

Also interesting to listen to other suggestions for different Scooby Wesens. Like what Wesen Slayers might be like. Also note, Wesen and Grimm powers seem to leave on death. So Vampire versions of them would be rare without magic. And what Master Vamp would spend effort to make a superpowered fletchling? That needs to be answered.

Truth is I added that based on the fact Wesen revert to human at death and to explain why Buffy has not been fighting supervamps every night. Not sure if Grimm powers leave at death, just base it on Wesen. However, another option is the powers of Grimms and Wesen do not take well to the blood demon, which is why they don't have their powers in life as undead... normally.

Also Buffy was mostly dead in season one and magically resurrected later, which might be exceptions. Depends on which of each powers consider dead. Heart arrest or brain death?

Just tried to avoid to many problems at the start... so they could be saved for later.

Thanks and I would like to listen to what you have to say.

HVulpes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of NBC/Universal and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to Grimm or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target.

Creatures I Have Been: Xander

Getting my Goat

"...Ziegevolk." said the young man as he changed. His body grew hair, as his face flattened and his ears became pointed. He grew a beard on his chin, small horns above his forehead, his hands turned black like hooves and his mouth opened to show fangs.

"My german isn't that good... but that means goat person or people. The word seems to be made up of bad german, truth be told." said Giles as he moved to study mode.

In a deeper voice, Xander continued, "My people aren't major fighters like some wesen. Most of our skills are in getting out of trouble, because of a usually meek nature. Not one I share. Superhuman speed, agility and jumping skills. Plus a killer headbutt. Even in non-woged forms, we're pretty fast. We run rather then fight. Most of us are celebrities in Holloywood or gameshow hosts. The most famous ones are Casanova, Frank Sinatra and J.F.K. as well as other but those are the ones I know off the top of my head."

"Wait a minute, the President was a goat man. I know he was a horndog, but an old goat?" asked Buffy, mouth moving before she could think things through.

Yet this caused Willow and Giles to think deeper, as Willow asked, "Xander? Is there a reason those three you mentione were all... horndogs in Buffy's words?"

Xander made a nervious, sheepish face in irony of what he was. He continued, "Know that I have not use this, since I found methods of controlling it. But... Ziegevolks... producealovepheromonewhicheffectstheoppositesex."

"Translation from Willow speak?" asked Buffy as she looked to the clueless Giles and a glaring Willow.

"What love phermone, Alexander LaValle Harris?" was the redhead's question. Two more glares where added his way.

"Remember, I also said I have not used it since I could control it. Remember that part?" sai the goat boy as he took a breathe and continued, "My people produce in our sweat a pheromone which effects the opposite sex, both male and... and... female members of my wesen species. If we touch such a member of the other side of the fence, our sweet acts like a mix of an aphrodisiac, an anti-depressant or happy pill,... and a drug which makes people more suggestible towards use. Which are why my people are known more as lovers then fighters."

"So you sweat out a date rape drug? How do we know you didn't use it on us?" asked Buffy, starting to get nervious as well as angry.

"When was the last time we went into the Janitor's closet? Or you agreed to stake Angel? If you were under the 'love spell', both of those would have happened. When whammied, women tend not to disagree with a male Ziegevolk. Hell, the reason I have been trying to neutralize the pheromones is so I don't end up like my bio-goat daddy. Who got my mom pregnant, and she had to marry Anthony Harris.

The stuff I have to eat every day to stop my pheromones... shit and puke taste better. Of course, there is a strong method... but it requires a rare toad which actually usually enhances my pheromones. To expensive to take once, and it can be reverse even if that recipe is just as hard to make. Besides, I'm saving my pheromones for someone willing to have sex with me before I use them." he continued as he woged back to human.

They were stunned and their anger as well as fears were neutralized for now. Willow asked, "Why are you saving your pheromones? And what's this about a toad?"

"Pheromones as I said, acts as a natural and relatively safe aphrodisiac and anti-depressant. Which makes having sex with me when I get sweaty like having sex a little... high. Boosts the pleasure. Thought if I have sex, my girl would enjoy that. If she wants me without the pheromone. Another reason for the rep of my peeps as lovers.

The Toads... some things we eat can enhance or negate the magic part of the pheromone. Certain toads can boost it. Allowing it to effect both sexes, males and femaes, from a long distance in the air. The right toad can also enhance the suggestibiliy, even causing people to doubt or alter their thinking, their memories, to the Ziegevolk's liking. They're mostly used by herders." he continued with the explanations as he could see their next question coming up, and answered it ahead of them.

"My peope divide into two main groups. Both manipulative and arrogant, which I try to avoid. The Breeders are the most common. They troll bars so they can seduce their victims and lure them for sex. Impregnate and leave'em, like dear old dad. They're mostly harmless, scare them enough and they'll run. Herders are more dangerous and bigger bastards. They are also luckily rare. They eat the toads, to seduce and lure women so they can kidnap them for force breeding. To put it another way, the Fairy Tale of Bluebeard... Bluebeard is another name for us and the fairy tale is about a herder."

"Oh god." said Giles, as Xander guessed he knew is stories. The girls did not it seems.

"Explainy, Giles." said Buffy as she wanted to know what he and Xander knew about.

"The story is about a wealthy aristocrat, married many times and feared due to his blue beard. All his wives die off for unknown reasons. He leaves his new wife, telling her no to enter one room. She enters it... to find his previous wives on hooks. She tries to leave, but he returns, and attempts to kill him. But her brothers find him first, and kill him. Which is why it's not a well known fairy tale, given it's child unfriendly nature." answered the Watcher as the girls looked in horror.

"Not entirely true. Less murder and more rape, but, yeah my relatives are assholes." he added, as he give more, "Most wesen have darker elements to them. Fairy tales were darker and grimmer, for lack of a better word, then Disney shows. About some of us live in the Dark Ages, some in the 20th Century, and many in both. Just wanted to warn you of the darkside which my other half reveals."

The girls and the older Librarian looked at each other, wordlessly speaking to each other. Buffy spoke up first, "I guess it's not as big a deal as Angel being a vampire with a soul. Vamps are more murder and less rape, to use your words. As long as you don't use your whammy on people without permission.

That, and we can test it on us."

"What?!" in various tones from the other three was the answer.

"The Pharoah-moan stuff is temporary, right?" As the Slayer spoke, Xander nodded and Giles looked at her butchering of the language with disapproval. She continued, "The best way to known if we've been whammied is to see and experience it, under Gile's supervision. Then we can see what it looks like and feels like. I can also see if it effects me differently, being the Slayer and all that."

"Humans, Wesen and Grimms are usually affected the same way. I know people with books which explain it. Demons are different. Ms. French might have been crushing on both my virgin mojo and my Bluebeard mojo. The book mentions slayers...

...but it's not sure if their sudden increase in sex drive or development of nymphomania was caused by the pheromones, the nature of the Slayer's dark powers or the fact they were all watcher trained. Or mix of the above." he tried to figure out how to get out of there fast. He could do it, they knew he had goat speed now.

The deer in the headlight looks on the blond and redhead was clear. Giles, however, was curious, "What would Watcher training have to do with the development of... their issues?"

"Watcher trained Slayers tend to be trained to obey orders, at the same time they tend to not develop a clear sense of self. The books I ready explains this causes they to be easily affected by mind altering effects. Non-Watchers trained Slayers tend to be not good at following orders, but has a strong sense of identity which causes them to be better at shaking the effects off. So Buffy should handle it better then others.

That and the fact Watcher trained Slayers tend to have the female version of blue balls. Or that is what the books say. Because they are taught to use their beauty to seduce and lure vamps into danger, but self... entertainment is... to be avoided like family and friends from what it says. Side effects of the emerging of Christanity to the Council. And now I want to leave this conversation now. Case closed." He said as he tried to leave this awkward section, as he hoped Buffy might have changed her mind.


End file.
